The only one for him
by ChinChan128000
Summary: Jin is a the head of a successful business (Mishima Zaibatsu) and is super rich and popular, he makes the headlines all the time. His only problem is that he cannot find a girl who would truly love him and not his money. With the help of friends and family, can he finally find the right one?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Tekken or any of their characters!**

* * *

He was sitting alone in his office, playing online games while managing to review the stack of papers on the desk in front of him. Jin Kazama was the head of a huge company; he was one of the most powerful and richest men in Japan. Everything was going great in Jin's life, well except his love life. I mean of course there were beautiful women that he had dated, but all of them had a hidden motive that showed in the end, they wanted his money, to be showered with gifts and to have all the new designer items. His mother Jun, and father Kazuya both were kind of distant from their son but that didn't mean that they didn't care for him.

*Jin's secretary walks in*

**Mei**: "Sir, here are some more documents that need to read before submitting."

**Jin**: *still looking at his computer screen* "Okay, sure leave them on my desk."

*she puts the papers on his desk then stands there*

**Jin**: *notices and looks up at her* "Is there anything else?"

**Mei**: "Well, your mother is on the line wanting to talk to you."

**Jin**: "My mother? Okay thank you." *picks up the phone as Mei leaves*

**Jun**: "Jin, how have you been?"

**Jin**: "Hello mother, I've been really busy."

**Jun**: *laughs* "Yes, you must be. I would like you to come over for dinner at our house tonight."

**Jin**: "Okay, sure sounds great. I'll see you tonight."

*they say their goodbyes and hang up, then a girl he is currently dating calls*

**Keiko**: "Jin honey, let's go on a lunch date?"

**Jin**: "Okay, where?"

**Keiko**: "Hmm…..how about at that new Italian restaurant?"

**Jin:** "Alright, I'll come by and pick you up around 12:30."

**Keiko:** "Okay, I'll be waiting, handsome."

He finished work earlier than he expected and decided to go and pick her up around 11:30 instead; he arrived at her house and walked up to the door to ring the doorbell, but then he heard a familiar voice coming from the backyard, it was Keiko and another man giggling. He quietly walked towards the backyard and peeked through the crack of the fence and watched….

*Keiko was sitting in the lap of another man, kissing him and playing with his hair.*

**Keiko**: *kisses him* "Ataru sweetie, it's getting close to 12 and I have to get ready before Jin gets here."

**Ataru:** *kisses her again* "But I want to stay a little longer with my sweet Keiko."

Jin is furious after seeing this so he punches at the fence causing the whole side to shatter into pieces, then he steps over the debris and throws off his business suit jacket and rolls up his sleeves, he pushes Keiko off Ataru and lifts him up by his shirt.

**Jin:** "What a pleasant surprise, in the end my so called girlfriend cheats on me with her co-worker."

**Keiko**: "J-jin…please this really isn't what it looks like."

**Jin**: "Oh really? Then what is it? Explain to me, because it sure looks like you were sitting on this guy's lap and making out with him. Cheating on me…"

**Ataru**: "No, I don't want her….I never wanted her…..please don't hurt me!"

*Jin sends Ataru flying after a powerful punch*

**Jin:** *looks at Keiko* "I thought you were better than this. But I guess I was wrong." *turns to walk away but she grabs his hand*

**Keiko:** "Wait Jin…. We can work through this together right?"

*He jerks his hand away without looking back*

**Jin**: "tsk….yeah right. Don't contact me anymore."

*he walks away and drives off to eat at a fancy restaurant for lunch*

**Later that evening….**

He is at his parent's house eating, Usually Jin had a lot to say about his day at work and what it was like, but he was unusually silent.

**Jun**: "Jin, you are awfully quiet this evening. Did something happen today?"

**Jin:** *looks up at her* "No."

**Kazuya**: "Is the company too much for you to handle? If it is then I am more than happy to take over."

**Jin:** "No, it's not about the company."

**Jun**: "Then what is it?"

**Jin:** "I'm sorry, but I don't really want to talk about it."

**After dinner…..**

He stood outside on the balcony letting the wind blow against his face, trying to forget what had happened earlier today.

*Jun knocked on the glass door, to let him know she was there.*

**Jun**: "Jin…..can we talk?"

**Jin:** "Sure,about what?"

**Jun**: "Well, first I wanted to know what happened today that caused you to become so gloomy."

*He takes a deep breath and lets it out and tells her everything*

*she looks at him, then hugs him*

**Jun**: "I'm so sorry to hear that….."

**Jin**: "its okay, I'll get over it soon. We only went out for 3 weeks anyway."

**Jun:** "It's not okay, I don't like hearing about how these treacherous girls are taking advantage of you."

**Jin:** "No, mother it's not….."

**Jun:** "You and I both know that it's true, you are extremely handsome, successful, rich, and smart. That's why a lot of them are trying to get a piece of you. You need to find a decent girl that loves you for you. Someone who wants your heart and not your money. I want my son to be successful in his business but also in his love life.

**Jin:** "….Mother….."

* * *

**Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my new story! I'll be adding more pretty soon.** **:D**


End file.
